Trey Mitchell
.jpg | series = Generations of Jericho | portrayer = | years = 1995–2015, 2017– | first = November 16, 1995 | last = | family = Mitchell, Grayson, Ingram, Robinson | alias = Trey Rayburn (1995–97) Trey Grayson (1997–99) Trey Howard (1999–2002) William Mitchell III (since 2002) | birthname = | born = Trey Rayburn | birthplace = The Fox Mansion Jericho City, USA | died = | occupation = | employer = | residence = | hometown = | spouse = | romances = | father = Jeremy Mitchell | mother = Nikki Grayson | adoptivefather = | adoptivemother = | stepfather = Dustin Rayburn (1996–97) | stepmother = Zoe Grayson (1996) Hannah Fowler (1999–2002) | brothers = | sisters = Raven Mitchell | halfbrothers = | halfsisters = | sons = | daughters = | adoptivesons = | adoptivedaughters = | stepsons = | stepdaughters = | grandsons = | granddaughters = | grandfathers = Nicholas Grayson Bill Mitchell | grandmothers = Yolanda Grayson Cassie Howard | nephews = | nieces = | uncles = | aunts = | cousins = | relatives = }} William "Trey" Mitchell III (né Rayburn; formerly Howard) is a from the original series, Generations of Jericho. Born onscreen on November 16, 1995, Trey is best known as the first born child of Jeremy (né Howard) Mitchell and Nikki Grayson, and the first born grandchild of series protagonist, Nicholas Grayson. A version of the character also appeared in the origin series If Tomorrow Comes. At the time, Nikki is madly in love with Jeremy's brother Dustin Rayburn and claims him as the boy's father. Trey's paternity is not revealed until 1997. After the revelation about his paternity, Trey is at the center of many bitter custody battles between his parents and their respective spouses. As a child, Trey schemes to bring his parents together because so they can be a "real family" whereas his grandmother Cassie Howard schemes to keep them apart. In 1999 Trey is diagnosed with sickle-cell disease forcing his parents to call a truce. In 2002, Trey's name is legally changed to William Mitchell III when Jeremy legally changes his name to distance himself from Cassie. In 2014, Trey finally gets his happily ever after with Skye when they marry on April 3. Trey's parents also remarry later that summer. But Trey's happiness is snatched away from him when Jeremy is killed in a freak accident by his great-uncle Razor Jerome. A distraught Trey drowns his sorrows in drugs, alcohol and women destroying his marriage to Skye. Skye files for divorce and leaves Trey and in 2015, Trey learns that he killed Razor in a drug addled state. Trey confesses to murder and is sentenced to 4 years in prison. Storylines 1995–2008 Trey is born in November 1995 to the 18 year old Nikki Grayson. At the time, Trey is believed to be the son of Dustin Rayburn. In 1996, when Trey is diagnosed with , Nikki realizes thanks to a blood test that Dustin's brother Jeremy Mitchell is her son's biological father. However, Nikki has convinced Dustin to marry her and is afraid to lose him. In 1997, Nikki's twin brother Terence and their stepsister Zoe expose Nikki's secret just as she and Dustin are set to remarry. Dustin dumps Nikki, marries Zoe while Jeremy and his mother Cassie Howard promise to sue for custody of Trey. Throughout 1998, Nikki and Jeremy go to war over custody of Trey. In 1999, Nikki loses custody to Jeremy when he fakes a marriage to Hannah Fowler. Later that year, Trey is hospitalized after a severe fever and pain and doctors reveal that he was misdiagnosed all those years ago and that he has . However, after an argument, Jeremy and Nikki end up in bed together. Nikki then elopes with Hannah's brother Aiden Fowler and convinces a judge to approve a joint custody arrangement. Jeremy and Hannah lose custody of Trey when the women get into an argument get into an argument which leads to Nikki being hospitalized as she is pregnant. Nikki manipulates Aiden into telling the judge that Hannah is a danger to children and regains sole custody of Trey. In 2000, Trey becomes a big brother when Nikki gives birth to his sister Raven. 2009–2015 In the months following Jeremy's death, Trey uses drugs and alcohol to cope with his grief. Skye tries to support him until she finds him in bed with another woman. A distraught Skye leaves town in early 2015 unable to forgive Trey. In July 2015, Trey is horrified when Mason presents evidence that revels he killed Razor during one of his binges in December 2014. Mason threatens to turn Trey in unless he divorces Skye. Trey eventually confesses to Razor's murder during a press conference shocking the entire town. Mason is relieved when he doesn't mention the blackmail. Skye returns and begs Trey to change his plea but he refuses. Jeremy appears to Trey in a dream and begs his son to forgive himself. Trey goes to prison on October 13, 2015 after saying his goodbyes to Nikki, Raven and signing Skye's final divorce papers. 2017– Trey gets released from prison in 2017 and returns to town to share a happy reunion with Jeremy and Nikki who is very much alive. Nikki reveals that Razor found her severely burned and clinging to life. Development Creation and background Personality Lineage and paternity Relationships References External links Category:Characters introduced in 1995 Category:Mitchell family Category:Grayson family Category:Ingram family Category:Robinson family Category:1995 births